UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by hikari-chan love
Summary: Comienza desde el 1er dia de clases con nuevos personajes amorios amistades reconcilios romances misiones muertes peleas bromas etc youchixoc-rukaxoc-natsumexmikan
1. Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, * , *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *

_Bienvenido a Alice Academia ... Esperamos que disfrute de su estancia!_

, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, * , *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *, *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de GA.

Un nuevo comienzo

Por:hikari-chan love

_Si lo fuera hubiera terminado en un final un poco mas emocionante y no que terminen agarrados de las manitos_

_**():autora ,"":pensamiento de personajes**_

Chapter 1: el comienzo

Ahí se encontraba una chica de tan solo 10 años con el cabello azabache hasta las caderas , unos ojos zafiro , la piel como las muñequitas de porcelana y un cuerpo para envidia de niñas de su edad , ella se llamaba hikari que llegaba cansada de su torneo que llego victoriosa**( ella siempre ganaba de cualquier tipo de inteligencia , música , de artes marciales ,judo, cocina ,etc con una palabra simple la describían PERFECTA ella odiaba esa palabra ,muchos le decían asi ,era fría con todos excepto con su hermanita) **como siempre entro a su habitación y se echo en su cama

"ahh que cansada estoy mejor me pongo a leer el ultimo capitulo de gakuen alice " pensó hikari se paro se dirigio a su escritorio abrio el primer cajón de nuevo se echo en su cama entonces termino de leer se levanto miro el tacho y lo tiro

Yuki vamos a dormir dijo hikari ,en ese momento apareció un huron de color castaño se dirigio a su ama y le lamio la nariz se iba a dormir cuando alguien toco la puerta y se mostro una pequeña figura de una pequeña de tan solo 5 años con el cabello azabache hasta la mitad de la espalda , ojos violetas y la piel como la de ella.

One chan me puedo dormir contigo y yuki dijo la pequeña

Si hajime venhay espacio para uno mas dijo hikari con una sonrisa se dirigía corriendo a la cama hasta ver el manga tirado

One chan se te cayo dijo inocente la pequeña hajime

No lo tire termino pésima dijo hikari con cara de decepcion abrazando a su mascota

Ahh dijo la pequeña de nuevo corrió a dormir junto a su hermana y su pequeño huron

One chan si estuvieras ahí que alices tendrías dijo la pequeña

Pues creo que seria mm creo multialice y tu? Dijo hikari

Pues yo el de elementos y anulación ,one chan te gusto alguien de gakuen alice ? dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa picara **(donde lo habrá aprendido, no natsume-natsume:hmm)**

Pues ru…ka y a ti? dijo hikari sonrojándose levemente

You chan dijo hajime roja como un tomate intentándose tapar con yuki

Me gustaría estar ahí dijo hajime

Yo también dijo hikari abrazando a hajime y a yuki en ese mismo momento paso una estrella fugaz envolviéndolos con una luz hasta desaparecer

One chan, one chan "quien me esta llamando y me están lamiendo " pensó hikari los agarro del cuello

Déjenme dormir mirándolos a los dos y después fijándose al frente quedándose sorprendida al poder observar un gran bosque alrededor de ellos

Donde estamos ? dijo hikari

Pues eso mismo te iba a preguntar dijo hajime cruzándose de brazos con un adorable puchero

Pues no se hay que explorar ,vamos yuki dijo hikari su hurón se posicionaba en su hombro y agarro de la mano a su hermana empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a un edificio se sentaron pero de un instante a otro la ventana exploto y se vio una gran ave y dos chicos colgados de ella **(ustedes saben natsume y ruka después de que natsume le quitara las bragas a mikan)** después vio a su hermanita y tenia algunas heridas en las piernas y brazos se quedo en trance los arboles empezaron a moverse las ramas empezaron a crecer atrapándole al ave del cuello y a los chicos de las piernas azotándolos en el suelo el ave se quedo inconsciente , los dos miraron al culpable de su huida fallida observando a una joven muy bonita pero enfurecida? se fijaron quien estaba atrás viendo a una pequeña llorando con un pequeño huron lamiéndole cortes? y se dieron cuenta que eran hermanas después se fijaron que el agarre de las ramas que estaban haciendo mas fuertes en sus brazos y piernas los estaban lastimando después algunas ramas los agarraron del cuello pero natsume ya no lo iba a permitir empezó a quemar las ramas pero se sorprendio que la chica empezo a congelar el fuego casi lo asfixian pero en ese momento la pequeña intervino

One chan no lo hagas dijo la pequeña empezo a llorar

Hikari en ese momento salio del trance los arboles se normalizaron y vio a su hermana la abrazo salio una luz verde entre ellas y se desmayo en ese momento alguien salio

**Hajime pov:**

Después de que one chan se desmayara salio una mujer o varon? Recogio a los dos chicos y a mi hermana y me dijo que lo siguiera y le empece a preguntar

¿Cómo se lla señor o señora? Dijo inocentemente hajime

Me llamo narumi y soy varon dijo el

Ahh y donde nos encontramos dijo ella

Pues en gakuen alice dijo el

"¿QQUUEE? Pero puede ser no creo es una broma pero se parece a narumi sensei,entonces es verdad" pensó ella

Si y ahora ustedes estudiaran aquí y como te llamas? Dijo el

Pues mi nombre es hajime minami y el de mi one chan es hikari minami dijo con una sonrisa

A pues mañana empezran a estudiar las llevare a su nueva habitación dijo el

Dejándolas en una gran habitación **(mas grande que la de natsume) **

por que es tan grande pregunto la pequeña

porque tu hermana va a estar en habilidad peligrosa y estrella especial igual tu capaz tienes similares ,mañana vendre a traerles sus uniformes tu hermana se presentara con otra niña mas dijo el

si yo le aviso dijo ella con una sonrisa

chau dijo el

hasta mañana narumi sensei y cerro la puerta y se acosto a lado de su hermana en ese momento se despertó y le dijo todo ,se sorprendio en un momento después lo asimilo

mañana cuando cada una se vaya a su clase no digas nada que puede suceder puedes ayudar pero nada mas entendido la pequeña asintió y después se durmió. Hikari aun estaba despierta y pronuncio algo antes de dormir MAÑANA SERA UN LARGO DIA

les gusto dejen review aun soy novata si ayúdenme porfa sino mi autoestima baja

porfa dejen comentarios criticas pero déjenlas TT-TT

me siento triste si alguien no se toma la molestia de leerlas

chapter 2 : LA PRESENTACION


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: LA PRESENTACION

Ahí se encontraba una azabache preparando el desayuno a las 5:00 de la mañana para matar el tiempo se fue a bañar luego se puso a pensar como comportarse con todos pasaron 2 horas y media y tocaron la puerta ya se imaginaba quien era se levanto de donde estaba y abrió las cortinas cayendo losrayos del sol a hajime y yuki

One chan porque me despertaste tan temprano dijo hajime

Tan temprano ya llego Naru pero aun no le e abierto la puerta apurate y báñate dijo hikari suspirando

¿Qué? Dijo hajime vio el despertador corriendo al baño

Hikari fue a la puerta tomo los uniformes y le cerro en la cara pasaron diez minutos y hajime se estaba cambiando , hikari ya se había puesto el uniforme y se cepillo su cabello a la pequeña hajime le hizo dos coletas altas antes de salir

Yuki tu vendrás conmigo dijo hikari el huron se puso en su hombro escondiendoseen su gran cabello y vieron a narumi con estrellitas en los ojos casi la abrazan pero hikari le mando un puñetazo mandándolo a volar a unos cuantos pasos (jajaja lo hubieran visto)

No se nos acerque Naru dijo hikari narumi se sobo la cara parecía que iba a hacerlo de nuevo pero hikari hablo

Donde va ser nuestras aulas dijo hikari

Pues yo sere tu tutor de aula y hajime chan estará en el kínder de la academia dijo Naru

Pues andando dijo hajime tomo la mano de hikari y se fueron caminando

Esperen tengo que dejar primero a hajime y luego a ti hika chan dijo Naru

Esta bien dijo hikari estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a un salón

Pues este es tu salón hajime chan dijo con una sonrisa (por esas sonrisas de dicen gay XP)

One chan bye ire a tu salón en la hora del almuerzo dijo hajime adentrándose a su salón

Bien narumi puso una cara seria te tendras que ponerte esto mostrándole 3 argollas , una pulsera y un collar son de nivel 9 porque no sabemos que alices en verdad tienes es para la seguridad de los demás estudiantes dijo naru entrando al salón

Esta bien colocándoselos "como me gustaría anular al llegar los demás alices" pensó hikari cuando se dio cuenta que había una chica viéndola con curiosidad?

Bueno mis queridos alumnos les vengo a presentar a dos nuevas estudiantes pueden pasar dijo Naru dejando al profesor solo con los estudiantes

En ese momento paso una castaña con dos coleta, ojos color avellana y con una gran sonrisa ;y después una azabache con el cabello azabache, ojos color zafiro y una cara neutra todos miraron a la azabache porque vieron que tenia argollas y demás

Bueno denle la bienvenida a la nuevas amigas dijo el profesor

La castaña comenzó a hablar soy sakura mikan es un placer estar con …..

Estúpida dijo uno

Cállate ¿Quién crees que escucha profesor estúpido? dijo otro

En ese momento estuvieron tirando papeles a mikan y al profesor, el profesor llorando por miedo a los estudiantes

Mikan ve al asiento vacio de alla dijo el profesor para después escaparce

Después se sintió el aire muy frio como se estuvieran congelándose vieron todos donde provenia el frio y vieron a la azabache con la mirada como diciendo cállense se encamino a un lugar vacio y se sento todos la miraron exceptuando a natsume , ruka y hotaru

Hikari pov

Como emane ese frio pobre yuki se habrá congelado mejor me lo llevo a un lugar pero un rato me quedare

Me encargo a tu cuidado dijo mikan

Ah, eres tu , la chica de patksu polka dijo natsume se quedaron mirándose

Mikan exploto literalmente ERES EL PERVERTIDO DE AYER todos la miraron exceptuando a hikari que ya sabia que iba a pasar

¿de que hablas llorona? Un pervertido es el que tiene una mala intención hacia ti ¿pero quien quisiera tener una mala intención hacia ti chica FEA? BAKA dijo natsume

BAKA eres tu por hacer algo asi a una chica dijo mikan

"Baka mikan de todas las personas te tenias que meter con la mas peligrosa " pensó hotaru

De un momento a otro mikan se empezo a elevar

Eyy chica transferida yo no dejaría que le hables asi a natsume sama dijo un rapado

"Hotaru sálvame" pensó mikan

Paren nos han dicho que no utilicemos nuestros alices para estos fines dijo un chico con lentes(inchou)

Pero ella no ha echo mas que gritar cosas malas de natsume sama y ruka sama dijo una chica con cabello verde (sumiré)

Tienes razón presidenta dijo una chica con cabello lila(wakako creo?)

Bajala dijo natsume

Si dijo el rapado mikan empezo a descender

¿Cuál es tu alice? Dijo natsume

XP ¿como crees que te lo voy a decir? Dijo mikan

MALDITA dijo el rapado la empezo a elevar

¿Por qué no escapas con tu alice? Dijo el rapado

"Narumi me dijo que tenia un alice ¿cual será? " pensó mikan y un chico con una cara sonriente lo repitió PUDO LEER MI MENTE pensó mikan

PUDO LEER MI MENTE lo repitio

BASTA dijo el niño de lentes lo empujo y mikan cayo

¿Cómo es posible que haiga alguien que nisiquiera sabe cual es su alice ? dijo la chica de cabello verdoso

Que raro dijo la otra

¿danos una prueba que tengas un alice? Dijo

Prueba? Dijo mikan

Hikari vio como la empezaron a humillar se paro se acerco lentamente a sumiré y wakako toco su cabello y se empezo a quemar

CALLENSE PORQUE ALA PROXIMA LAS DEJO CALVAS todos se sorprendieron pero los que lo pudieron disimular fue natsume y hotaru se acerco a la ventana y salto todos vieron como un huron la seguía ruka vio al huron (como tiene feromonas de animales pude entender a los animales) ahora si se enfado esperame ama dijo el huron ,hikari paro y voltio y el huron se poso en el hombro y se fueron

**¿Por qué me habrá ayudado? Pensó mikan**

**¿Por qué la habrá ayudado si recién la conoce ? pensaron natsume y hotaru**

**¿Cómo es que entendio al huron ?¿tendra mas alices? pensó **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sssssssiiiiiii gracias por sus reviews pero quiero que comenten mas si **

**Ahh y disculpen por no hacerles saber como son los nuevos personajes pues**

**Hikari minami hermana super protectora protege a sus seres amados no es muy comunicativa pero si una buena amiga, a la vez es misteriosa tiene el cabello azabache hasta la cintura siempre lo usa suelto unos ojos zafiro( muy lindos ^o^ ) su piel muy hermosa como la porcelana .**

**Hajime minami es muy cariñosa mas con su hermana hikari es muy extrovertida con la gente ingenua siempre sonríe tiene el cabello azabache siempre lo amarra en dos coletas tiene los ojos violetas su piel como de su hermana**

**En el capitulo anterior**

**¿Cómo es posible que haiga alguien que nisiquiera sabe cual es su alice ? dijo la chica de cabello verdoso**

**Que raro dijo la otra**

**¿danos una prueba que tengas un alice? Dijo**

**Prueba? Dijo mikan**

**Hikari vio como la empezaron a humillar se paro se acerco lentamente a sumiré y wakako toco su cabello y se empezo a quemar**

**CALLENSE PORQUE ALA PROXIMA LAS DEJO CALVAS todos se sorprendieron pero los que lo pudieron disimular fue natsume y hotaru se acerco a la ventana y salto todos vieron como un huron la seguía ruka vio al huron (como tiene feromonas de animales pude entender a los animales) ahora si se enfado esperame ama dijo el huron ,hikari paro y voltio y el huron se poso en el hombro y se fueron**

**¿Por qué me habrá ayudado? Pensó mikan**

**¿Por qué la habrá ayudado si recién la conoce ? pensaron natsume y hotaru**

**¿Cómo es que entendio al huron ?¿tendra mas alices? Pensó ruka**

**Chapter 3**

**Hikari pov**

Porque hice que tonta soy no debia interferir pero ya echo , eco esta entonces ayudare para que no haiga peligro en esta academia para que cambie pero indirectamente porque no pudo cambiar las cosas si no cambiare algunos futuros

Ahí se encontraba pensando hasta que se choco con un árbol

Tsk dijo hikari "eso dolio" pensó

Donde estoy pensó hikari viendo los arboles

Yuki pregunta a los animales donde estamos dijo hikari su huron asintió se fue y regreso de inmediato y le empezo a hablar

Si aja ….. asi que estamos en el bosque norte dijo hikari "entonces mejor espero para ver lo que va a suceder " pensó se dirigio a un árbol y se sento divisando todo para recordarlo bien y no perderse

Paso un tiempo hasta que diviso a mikan , ruka ,inchou y ruka

Haci que ya va comenzar pensó hikari prepárate yuki en un momento saltaremos dijo hikari telepáticamente (recién se da cuenta que solo actuando puede usar varios alices)

Ruka apurate y vete dijo natsume molesto agarrándole el cabello a mikan poniéndola contra el árbol

Manipulaste a ruka con tus juegos sucios dijo natsume

Esos ojos … me dan miedo pensó mikan

Natsume para estoy bien este huego no era para saber cual era su alice dijo ruka

Parece que no tene ninguno dijo natsume

Hotaru lanzo una bola de humo ,mikan comenzó a escapar hasta estar cerca de inchou y hotaru pero…

No escapes dijo natsume rodeando de fuego a inchou

Si quieres salvarlos muéstrame tu alice dijo natsume

Si yo lo tuviera ya lo hubiera echo dijo mikan gritando

en ese momento rodeo de fuego a hotaru

para ya de una buena vez idiota dijo mikan lanzándose contra natsume

maldita dijo natsume preparando para utilizar al máximo nivel de fuego pero algo ocurrio los cubrió algo anulando el ataque ,todos estaban sorprendidos

estoy seguro que natsume iba a utilizar su máximo ataque dijo ruka

pues si la quería quemar no natsume? Dijo hikari saliendo de un salto de un árbol cercano todos se sorprendieron hasta natsume se sorprendio porque no sintió su presencia

Naru ni te atrevas dijo hikari y narumi se quedo petrificado

Ven natsume y apaga esas llamas y dile a ruka que se quede sino Naru y esa persona te va hacer algo que no quieres verdad le dijo hikari telepáticamente a natsume

Natsume se sorprendio ¿Cómo supo de esa persona?si nisiera lo conoce ¿no? se paro le hizo una seña a ruka para irse con naru y se fue a dirección de hikari pero antes escuchar

Pasaste mikan chan tienes un hermoso alice dijo Naru

¿Qué? Dijo mikan fue a abrazar a inchou y hotaru

Pues ahora de aquí en verdad comienza todo pensó hikari con una media sonrisa

Vámonos dijo hikari a la siguió hasta el árbol de sakura

Pues seguro estaras pensando ¿Cómo se de esa persona? Dijo hikari Natsume se paralizo

Pues se muchas cosas natsume dijo hikari viendo el gran árbol de sakura agarrando el tronco

Se sobre la vida de cada uno de esta academia dijo hikari

¿Cómo es que sabes la de cada uno? Pregunto natsume

Es un secreto, no te metas en muchos problemas esa persona mira todo a nuestro alrededor dijo hikari viendo un punto fijo ¿no? Dijo hikari

Algo se movio de los arboles era persona

Asi que tu eres la nueva hikari minami dijo persona con una sonrisa macabra

A mi no me da miedo esa sonrisa ,rei dijo hikari telepáticamente a persona

Mucho gusto dijo hikari agarrando la mano de persona utilizo su alice persona sucedió nada

Adiós y vámonos dijo hikari a natsume

Acercándose a las habitaciones de estrella especial

Asi que eres mi vecino natsume dijo hikari

Hm dijo natsume pues adiós ,vamos yuki dijo corriendo a la salida ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de hajime? Pensó hikari acercándose al kínder

Ahh llegue unos minutos tarde pensó hikari

One chan te olvidates dijo hajime

Hm dijo hikari

One chan sabes tengo un compañero se llama you chan y se quedo conmigo esperando dijo hajime

Si me di cuenta dijo hikari viendo aun niño al costado de su hermana

Esperas a natsume dijo hikari

Si dijo youchi viendo a la chica

¿quieres que te lleve con el ? pero antes debo ir a un lado me puedes acompañar dijo hikari

Si dijo youchi con una sonrisa

Fueron a ciudad central y compraron 3 cajas de howaloo y se divirtieron y se fueron a las habitaciones de estrella especial tocaron la puerta y salio natsume

Te dije que sabia todo le dijo hikari ¿Cómo te pudiste olvidar de you chan si ni siquiera tuviste una misión? adiós you chan dijo hikari

Adiós hikari one chan y gracias por los dulces dijo youchi con una sonrisa y una caja de howalloo

Adiós you chan dijo hajime dándole un beso en la mejilla

Adiós dijo youchi y se adentraron a la habitación de natsume ; natsume estaba absorto ¿Cómo sabia de las misiones? No eran secretas sin que nadie se entere

Nunca conoci a una chica no como las chillonas de tus fangirl oni chan dijo youchi

Hmm dijo natsume

Tengo sueño dijo youchi

Hiciste tu tarea dijo natsume

Si hikari one chan me ayudo y lo terminamos en un instante dijo you chan natsume se sorprendio el se tardaba dos horas para que you chan entienda pero ella lo hizo en un tiempo record

Me puedes mostrar tu tarea dijo natsume you chan le entrego su cuaderno y encontró que todo estaba bien y habían avanzado de la siguiente clase y vio de nuevo a youchi y le encontró echado en su cama esperándolo para dormir , lo cambio y también se fue a descansar

EN AL CUARTO DE HIKARI

One chan que fácil es esta tarea dijo hajime

Pues yo te enseñe algo mas avanzado dijo hikari

Jejejejej dijo hajime

Terminaste ¿quieres algo de comer?

Si y si dijo hajime en ese momento hikari le dio un vaso de leche y galletas recién salidas del horno

Que rico ,tengo sueño me pudes cantar algo one chan dijo hajime

Esta bien recostándola en la cama empezo a recostarse junto a ella

Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku  
Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue

Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo  
hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto  
Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu  
sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa  
yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you  
ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you

Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo  
hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto  
Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
watashi no te to kimi no te wo  
tsuyoku tsunagu mono...

Vio a su hermana que empezo a decir

Oka san, otou san dijo hajime y se durmió

Hikari la abrazo hasta quedar dormida

EN EL CUARTO DE NATSUME

Cuando termino de cantar hikari

Que bonito canta, hasta dejo dormir a youchi sin tener esas pesadillas con sus padres pensó natsume y el tambien se durmió

Como estuvo mal bien si estuvo mal comenten

**'Ashita kuru hi'** la canción que canto hikari es de kobato

Dejen review siiiiiiiiiiii porfame siento triste

Y gracias a los o las que dejaron review

Hasta la próxima

Chapter 3 :LAS CLASES DE MATEMATICAS (wuajajajja)


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias sombra chan y a todos los que me dejaron review espero que les guste este capitulo y cpmo lo prometi hare las clases de jin jin (wuajajajajaja) capaz no escriba por una semana porque mis padres me dicen que haga mi tarea tengo 14 y aun me dicen lo que ya hice

Mentirosa dijo natsume

No si ya la hice digo yo

Pues no, míra ahí esta tu mama revisando dijo natsume

Mire a la dirección donde estaba mi cuaderno y ahí estaba mi mama con una mirada con llamas asesinas

Jejejeje AYUDA digo yo en un grito

Traidor digo yo y presenta

A hikari chan love no le pertenece gakuen alice le pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi

**En el anterior chapter**

**Oka san, otou san dijo hajime y se durmió**

**Hikari la abrazo hasta quedar dormida**

**EN EL CUARTO DE NATSUME**

**Cuando termino de cantar hikari**

**Que bonito canta, hasta dejo dormir a youchi sin tener esas pesadillas con sus padres pensó natsume y el tambien se durmió**

Chapter 4

Al siguiente dia

Natsume pov

Me encontraba pasiando porel bosquepara encontrar a ese maldito de Naru por a ver querido utilizar su alice contra milo encontré tomando el te con un chico con lentes y polka(inchou y mikan)

Maldito Naru dijo natsume agarrando una bola de fuego

Asi que te quieres vengar por las tatas veces que utilice mi alice contra ti dijo Naru

Déjate de tonterías ¡TE VOY A MATAR¡ dijo natsume

Déjate de tonterías dijo mikan

Quédate atrás ¡estas haciendo eso de nuevo¡ dijo narumi

Empezaron a correr hasta chocar entre ellos natsume utilizo su alice chocaron y se calleron de rodillas

Asi natsume hoy yo no te podre cubrir dijo narumi

No crees que seria mejor correr sino esa persona te podra atrapar dijo narumi

Natsume se dio la vuelta empezo a caminar paro y

Polka te hare que te arrepientas de haber venido TARADA dijo natsume empezando a correr hasta desaparecer

TU ERES EL TARADO dijo mikan

Pues ahora vamos para que de nuevo te presentes mikan dijo narumi

Hai dijo mikan caminando con narumi y inchou a direccion del salón

EN EL SALON

Ahora chicos de nuevo denle la bienvenida a mikan chan dijo narumi viendo a la clase que estaba un alboroto sino quieren que use mi alice dijo de nuevo

Bienvenida dijeron la mayoría de mala gana

Estaban platicando de el numero de estrellas en ese momento entro natsume con una mascara de gato

Te atrapo es persona no dijo narumi

Cállate dijo natsume y le paso una corriente eléctrica

Natsume dijo ruka parándose

Pobre haber intentare quitarla pensó hikari se acerco a natsume

Oye que te crees para acercarte a natsume sama dijo permy

Cállate dijo hikari empujándola se acerco a natsume tocando con las dos manos la parte posteriores de la mascara y se salio

Mucho mejor pensó hikari

¿Cómo hizo eso? Se pregunto natsume sorprendido el pensaba que solo persona podía hacer eso

Toda la clase se sorprendio hikari no le importo y se iba a sentar en el banco vacio de una esquina pero

A se me olvidaba preséntate dijo narumi la joven se acerco

Me llamo hikari minami dijo ella

Todos los chicos con corazones en la cara porque miraron que no era cualquier chica

Pues tengo que escoger sus compañeros pues de mikan chan será …natsume

¿Qué? Habían dicho la mayoría excepto hikari natsume hotaru y ruka

Y hikari chan será….. la mayoría de chicos levantaron las manos …. Ruka y en ese momento se fue narumi diciendo tiempo libre

Mikan y hikari se acercaron donde se sienta natsume y ruka (aquí ahora las bancas serán de 4)

Mikan puso algo que decía cuida de mi por favor y hikari vio a mikan y se sento miro a natsume

Siéntate y no te vallas si no te castigaran dijo telepáticamente hikari a natsume

Y hikari hizo un ademan de que mikan se siente primero y luego ella

Y asi paso unos minutos hasta que llego un profesor y en peso a dar clases de matemáticas

Mikan estaba pensando entodo lo que le han dicho se arrepentiría de a ver venido a esa academia

Hasta que esta clase es muy aburrida me gustan las albóndigas de pulpo cu cu dijo un robot de gallina

Tiene algún problema con mi clase nueva estudiante dijo jinno el profe o jin jin

Cállate quédate quieta dijo mikan agarrando al robot cuando de pronto un tacho se quedo incrustado en la pared con una daga de hielo

Todos miraron quien lo lanzo y vieron a una hikari molesta mirando a los culpables se levantoy miro a jinno con una mirada asesina

Veo que no a sido visto su ranking de estrellas usted… dijo jinno

Si se te ocurra culparla porque fueron los tres alumnos de atras dijo hikari telepáticamente a jinno que se asusto por su amenaza

Y ustedes pórtense bien sino uno por uno recibirá un buen castigo de mi parte les dijo hikari a los tres telepáticamente

Usted se queda a un su ranking sin disponer pero ustedes se les quitara una estrella mirando a los 3 de atrás sintieron una gran vergüenza salieron las dos chicas permy y wakako pero ahí estaba hotaru

Te lo arregle dijo hotaru entregándole en las manos de permy entonces les empezo a picotearla frente y hotaru se dirigió donde estaba hikari

Gracias minami san le dijo en un susurro hotaru

De nada imai san me puedes llamar por mi nombre dijo hikari rosando a hotaru y acercándose a mikan

No te metas en muchos problemas sakura san dijo hikari

Me puedes llamar mikan y yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre? dijo mikan

Si mikan chan dijo hikari

Gracias hikari chan ¿creo que seremos buenas amigas? Dijo mikan

Yo tambien lo creo no hotaru chan dijo hikari

Si dijo hotaru con media sonrisa y asi termino el dia

Como estuvo horrible bien mas o menos comenten si

Hasta la próxima capaz me escape y escriba en dos dias


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por comentar mis padres me dieron permiso porque mañana es feriado wwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

En el anterior chapter

Gracias minami san le dijo en un susurro hotaru

De nada imai san me puedes llamar por mi nombre dijo hikari rosando a hotaru y acercándose a mikan

No te metas en muchos problemas sakura san dijo hikari

Me puedes llamar mikan y yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre? dijo mikan

Si mikan chan dijo hikari

Gracias hikari chan ¿creo que seremos buenas amigas? Dijo mikan

Yo tambien lo creo no hotaru chan dijo hikari

Si dijo hotaru con media sonrisa y asi termino el dia

Chapter 5

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Ay se e hizo tarde dijo mikan

Mikan se estaba acercándose al edificio de primaria y se había perdido

Donde esta la clase 2 B dijo mikan mirando para todos lados hasta encontrar a un señor

Este disculpe sabe donde esta la clase 2 b es que soy sakura mikan una nueva alumna jeje dijo mikan

Pues si esta por ahí ahí tu seras una nueva integrante de… dijo el y desaparecio

No me debo sorprender dijo mikan dirigiéndose al salón y entrando en cuclillas

Señorita sakura me puede responder la pregunta dijo el profe de historia

Este no se dijo mikan

Ay que va ser una niña casi sin alice dijo el

Y asi termino la clase con una mikan furica de que su alice no le sirva para el estudio pero para el deporte

Todos acérquense dijo el profe de deporte (permy nonoka ana inchou mikan una chica y un chico ) asi empezó mikan se amargo aun mas porque le ganaron

Jajaaja me dijeron que tienes la anulación ¿no? Entonces solo se puede proteger asi misma ¿entonces es alice mas inútil de por aca ni siquiera te puedes beneficiar con ello , eres una INUTIL jaja dijo permy

Es justo como lo dijistes dijo mikan gritando

CALLENSE dijo hikari tirando dos coscorrones y después se fue a quien sabe donde

Auch dijeron las dos tocándose la cabeza

Y ahí termino la clase y ahi mikan se encontraba sentada en una banca pensando todo lo que dijeron

"en verdad sere una inútil" pensó mikan

Ah mikan chan hoy será tu primer dia de clase mixta" dijo narumi

¿clase mista? Dijo mikan

Si pues hoy los alumnos de primaria y secundaria se quedan por sus habilidades una vez por semana dijo narumi

¿habilidades? Dijo mikan dijo mirando a sus amigos (hotaru y inchou)

Pues si te explico hay 3 habilidades que hay muchos integrantes los activos como inchou, tecnológico como imai y

En ese momento apareció ruka con su conejito

Y tu ruka pyon en que habilidad estas ¿? Dijo mikan

Pues el esta en predisposicion como yo te explico yo y ruka tenemos como feromonas ruka para animales y yo para personas mirando con esos ojos (por esos ojos le dicen gay)

Y hay uno mas que no entra a esos tres la clase ese SA esa es con alices únicos dijo narumi

Entonces esa clase es de inútiles dijo mikan "no quiero estar ahí" pensó ella

Pues hora de ir a sus tipos dijo narumi

Una pregunta narumi en que habilidad esta hikari? Pregunto mikan

Pues ella esta en la peligrosa no hay muchos ahí dijo narumi yéndose

Peligrosa? ¿Cuál será la de la natsume? penso mikan caminando para ir donde su habilidad

De el también lo es dijo koko pasando corriendo

A el lee las mentes dijo mikan sigui caminando hasta chocar con alguien

¿Quién? Natsume dijo mikan

Estar por aquí dijo una persona( es PERSONA)

Ahí natsume le tapo la boca mikan y se escondio

Natsume si estaspor aquí responde ya mismo dijo persona

Soltadme murmuraba mikan

Cállate murmuro natsume

NATSUME dijo persona alsando un poco la voz pero cuando ya estaba cerca de encontrarlo entonces una pequeña piedra le cayo en la cabeza

Rei no sabia que no estabas en guardia dijo hikari sentada en la rama de un arbol

…. Dijo rei

Natsume no hagas ruido y no le asfixies a mikan ,yo le distraeré y después te escondes en mi cuarto con hajime y youchi dijo telepáticamente hikari

¿Cómo? Pensó natsume

Hazme caso dijo de nuevo hikari a natsume

Mikan no hagas ruido quédate quieta dijo hikari telepáticamente a mikan y mikan ya no forcejeaba

Rei quiero una pelea aun no me has entrenado pero quiero ver hasta donde puedo llegar dijo hikari voltiandose para saltar

Esta bien rosa negra dijo persona

¿Quién era esa persona? Pregunto mikan

Natsume no le respondió y se fue para seguir las indicaciones donde estaban los niños

CON PERSONA Y HIKARI EN EL BOSQUE NORTE

Asi pues rei comienza dijo hikari

Entonces rei empezaron a pelear sin sus alices estaban parejos hasta que hikari dio unos puntos a su cuerpo y persona cayo

No sigas haciendo eso , no manches las palabras que te dijo el por ese maldito de la ESP ,tu no eras asi con el¿no? le dijo hikari con una sonrisa nostalgica

Persona se sorprendio¿Cómo sabia todo eso? Se pregunto pero no se pudo ver por la mascara

Hikari le revolvio el cabello y normalizando el cuerpo de persona para que el se pueda ir adiós dijo hikari y se dirigio a su cuarto encontrándose con natsume y los niños

Puedes regresar a tu habitación pero antes llévate a youchi contigo pondré por si acaso una barrera dijo hikari

Hmm dijo natsume llevándose a youchi

Adiós you chan , adiós natsume oni chan cuídense de persona dijo hajime

Los dos asintieron se desconcertaron porque como ellas también eran de habilidad peligrosa pensaron los dos entrando a la habitación viendo a hikari concentrándose

Adiós dijo hikari mientras ellos cerraban la puerta se sentía la barrera era muy fuerte

Y después se fueron a su habitación

Mañana será divertido dijo hikari

Si one chan me puedo ir un ratito contigo en la tarde para verlo si con ojitos de cachorrito

Esta bien porque también lo quiero ver dijo hikari

Ya hiciste tu tarea dijo hikari

Si estuvo muy fácil tengo sueño dijo hajime

Esta bien vamos adormir y se lanzaron a los brazos de Morfeo

CONTINUARA (mentira)

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Hikari pov

Como lo sabia persona aun no ha hecho su jugada y mikan parloteaba de jugar balón alice lo que se le espera

Te reto natsume dijo mikan

¿quieres apostar? Dijo natsume

Si dijo mikan

El que pierda va a servir a otro debe ser grupo 8 dijo natsume

Esta bien dijo mikan"esto va a estar pan comido"

Asi paso unas horas

Mi grupo es nonoka ana hotaru inchou bear pio ruka y yo y el tuyo ya los vi

Empezaron a jugar se divirtieron hasta quedaren uno contra uno, mikan y natsume

Natsume lanzo la pelota sin llamas, mikan lo atrapo pero se le callo

GRACIAS dijo mikan

Hmm dijo natsume

Por no usar tu alice gracias dijo mikan con una sonrisa

¿Por qué?¿por que sonries? Le grito natsume

Por que logre que natsume no se enojo y se concentro en le partido y los demás parece que se divirtieron perdi pero al vez gane dijo mikan con una sonrisa

Haz lo que quieras dijo natsume

La vas hacer tu sirvienta ? dijo mochiagi

Olvídalo dijo natsume

Natsume se fue a refrescar y llego ruka

Natsume dijo ruka

Ella….es una idiota dijo natsume

Asi parece dijo ruka

Ahí se encontraba persona vigilando

Déjalo divertirse un rato dijo hikari estirándose de estar sentada

Si rei san dijo hajime

¿Cómo? Dijo persona

No se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia dijo hajime

Nosotras vigilamos todo cuando decimos todo es todo rei dijo hikari

One chan no hice mi tarea dijo hajime

Vámonos dijo hikari y desaparecieron

Ellas son mas misteriosas que cualquiera pensó persona /rei

Acabe con el 5 capitulo aprécienlo por favor si y manden mas reviews y comenten si no no voy a saber que quieren

Hasta la próxima bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Les dejo este capitulo mas **

**En el anterior chapter**

**Déjalo divertirse un rato dijo hikari estirándose de estar sentada**

**Si rei san dijo hajime**

**¿Cómo? Dijo persona**

**No se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia dijo hajime**

**Nosotras vigilamos todo cuando decimos todo es todo rei dijo hikari**

**One chan no hice mi tarea dijo hajime **

**Vámonos dijo hikari y desaparecieron**

**Ellas son mas misteriosas que cualquiera pensó persona /rei**

**Chapter 6 central tow parte 1**

Paso una semana desde que llegaron las nuevas estudiantes

EN EL SALON

Ay porque mi abuelito no me manda una carta pensó mikan

En ese momento hikari le manda un puñete en la cabeza

DEJA DE LLORAR dijo hikari molesta

Aun no le han dicho dijo natsume

¿Qué? Dijo mikan

Que nunca le entregaran esas cartas porque eres una bocona y asi te daras cuenta que esta academia es corrupta dijo natsume

Cállate dijo mikan

Natsume cambio desde que jugamos los quemados dijo inchou

Olvídalo dijo mikan

Perdona dijo inchou

Yuki dijo hikari yel huron se transformo en un niño y le tiro un coscorrón

¿Cómo?dijeron todo el salón

Vámonos dijo hikari y de nuevo se transformo e huron

Voy a ir a preguntar a narumi dijo mikan

Espera has esto y esto dijo hotaru y mikan asintió

Narumi quiero que mande esta carta a mi abuelo dijo mikan

Esta bien mikan dijo narumi sosteniendo la carta

Mikan se fue corriendo donde estaban sus amigos viendo como narumi metia su carta en un cajón ,mikan se enojo y fue a reclamarle

Porque dijo mikan abriendo el cajón y volando todas las cartas empezo a llorar

Yo confie en usted dijo mikan llorando ynarumi lo abrazaba

¿Qué hacen aquí? Dijo jinno viendo a mikan

Unas horas después

Dejenos aunque sea darle de comer dijo inchou

La academia siempre es asi dijo hotaru

Especifico nada de visitas pero ella ya se calmo hace un rato dijo el robot

Hikari y ruka entraron por la ventana con algunas bolsas

Ruka por favor quiero ver a mi abuelo

Imai ya me dijo que capaz pensarías eso asi que me dio esto dijo ruka mostrándole la bolsa

Y yo ya sabia que capaz te querías escapar asi que yuki te ayudara dijo hikari dándole a su huron

Protejela si y llama a tu águila gigante dijo hikari

Esta bien dijo ruka y empezo a silvar y llego el águila

La llevas y la traes mañana temprano y sino quiere la traes a rastras dijo hikari y su horon se puso en la mochila de mikan

Y tu vuelves el te llevara y te traerá de regreso dejo hikari y mikan asintió

Ruka disculpa por cambiarte para que me suplantes dijo mikan

Ya chau dijo ruka y mikan tomo el aro para llevarse a la barrera eléctrica y salio ,saco a yuk Y se transformo en una pantera se la llevo a su casa antes de que narumi llegara ,llego encontró a su abuelo lo abrazo y le dijo que solo puede estar ese dia con el y después debe regresar , se divirtió todo ese dia con su abuelo y como lo prometio regreso

Mikan eres de palabra vamos debemos llegar a tu habitación le dijo en la puerta hikari

Se dirigieron a su habitacion y se encontraron con jinno

Sakura por escapar has sido degradada a cero estrellas dijo jinno

Pero lo valio pensó mikan y hikari sonrio interiormente

No desconfíes de Naru el no tiene la culpa sonríe como siempre mikan le dijo telepáticamente hikari a mikan

Si dijo mikan sonriéndole

Vamos se nos hace tarde dijo hikari caminando a la dirección de el salón y mikan la siguió

Cuando entraron se encontraron a natsume con un niño y permy chillando de felicidad, hikari se sento cuando de pronto llego alguien

One chan grito hajime corriendo a dirección de hikari

Hola you chan y natsume oni chan dijo hajime

Hola dijo natsume

Hola y hola hikari one chan dijo youchi

Hola dijo hikari sobándole el cabello

Hola you chan dijeron permy y mikan al mismo tiempo

FEAS dijo youchi

¿Qué ? mocoso no te enseñaron a respetar dijo mikan gritándole

Fea cállate dijo youchi sacando fantasmas que persiguieron a mikan

Ayy no FANTASMAS buaaaaa que miedo salio corriendo

Jajajajajajaj que gracioso dijo hajime

Y youchi saco mas fantasmas y se empezo a reir también con hakime

Youchi nunca se expreso asi con la gente pensó natsume

Para le dijo hikari y los dejaron de reir

Lo siento dijo hajime

No se disculpen estuvo gracioso les dijo telepáticamente a los dos y sonrieron

Ruka si me puedes prestar a usagi dijo hikari

Si dijo sonrojado

Porque se sonrojara se pregunto hikari

Que linda es hikari y muy buena con las personas pensó ruka

Este ruka me puedes acompañar a central tow quiero comprar algunos instrumentos de música dijo hikari

Si esta bien dijo ruka sonrojado en ese momento hotaru se le acerco y le tomo fotos sonrojado

Devuélvemelas imai dijo ruka

No si me las compras dijo hotaru

Hotaru toma dijo hikari mostrándole algunos rabbits

Gracias por su compra dijo hotaru

Toma dijo hikari dándole las fotos

Gracias a un mas sonrojado (pobre ruka esta mas rojo que un tomate jjaja)

Ahora si nos vamos dice hikari a hajime

Puede ir you chan dice hajime

Si quiere voy a ir a comprar howalow para ustedes le dice hikari

Voy vamos natsume oni chan dice youchi

Esta bien dice natsume

Los puedo acompañar si dice mikan con ojos de cachorrito

Si puedes dice hikari

Hai dice mikan alegre porque va a conocer central tow

-En dos días

Voy a estrenar otros fanfics pero voy a seguir haciendo hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Toma dijo hikari dándole las fotos**

**Gracias a un mas sonrojado (pobre ruka esta mas rojo que un tomate jjaja)**

**Ahora si nos vamos dice hikari a hajime**

**Puede ir you chan dice hajime**

**Si quiere voy a ir a comprar howalow para ustedes le dice hikari**

**Voy vamos natsume oni chan dice youchi**

**Esta bien dice natsume**

**Los puedo acompañar si dice mikan con ojos de cachorrito**

**Si puedes dice hikari**

**Hai dice mikan alegre porque va a conocer central tow**

**CHAPTER 7 CENTRAL TOW PARTE 2**

**Ya en el central tow**

Que podre comprar, nunca había visto a natsume sonreir se ve mejor pensaba mikan sonrojándose

Entonces one chan vamos quiero comprar muchas cosa decía hajime con una gran sonrisa

Esta bien dijo hikari

Oni chan yo también dijo youchi

Hm dijo natsume dirigiéndose a una tienda de multiples objetos

Estos niños me servirían para que hikari y natsume hagan algunas cosas para mi pensaba hotaru $-$ siguiéndolos

Todos se dirigieron a la tienda

Mira one chan que bonitos y están baratos dijo hajime mirando a unos lápices

Los quieres dijo hikari mirándolos y tomando uno,viendo como ellos reacionaban diciendo estudia

Si dijo hajme con una radiante sonrisa viendo que su hermana habia aceptado y se fue corriendo a ver otros objetos

Oni chan quiero eso dijo youchi señalando a un cuaderno de dibujo

Hn dijo natsume dándole el cuaderno y viendo que youchi empezo a escribir algo

Baka baka decían las letras donde estaba mikan

Jajaja que gracioso ,one chan quiero eso tambien dijo hajime tomando uno también y empezo a dibujar un mono que empezo a jalonear a mikan

Youchi se rio disimuladamente y hajime igual porque vieron a hikari molesta

Castigada dijo hikari a hajime

Buaaa one chan nolo vuelvo hacer dijo hajime con lagrimas

Esta bien dijo hikari

Yeahhhhh dijo hajime

Pero solo TE compraras una cosa dijo hikari

Si dijo hajime con desgane cogiendo el cuaderno

Natsume te dejo a hajime un rato me ire con ruka dijo hikari desapareciendo

Natsume oni chan donde esta mi one chan y ruka oni chan dijo hajime

Hm dijo natsume alzando los hombros y saliendo con hajime y youchi para comprar algunos howalon, regresaron y..

¿Qué es eso? Dijo mikan mirando lo que comia youchi y hajime

Son howalon son muy populares aqui dijo koko

Y cuanto cuestan dijo mikan con ilusion

Solo 10 rabitos dijo koko

Mikan se murió 10 rabitos me gaste los 5 rabitos que tenia capaz youchi o hajime me quisieran invitar pensó mikan viendo a youchi con cara de cachorrito y se lo comio en su cara y vio que hajime y se fue corriendo donde llegaba su hermana y ruka y vio como ellos se arrodillaba y les invitaba los ultimos que le quedaba

¿Qué es lo que compraste? Dijo hajime con curiosidad

Pues un violin, un piano y una guitarrra dijo hikari con simpleza

Y el piano y guitarra dijo hajime

Lo dejaran en la habitación dijo hikari

Si dijo hajime y después se acercaron

Me podrían ayudar a recolectar dinero y hikari podrias tocar algo triste dijo mikan

Hm dijo hikari

Si dijeron todos excepto hotaru y natsume que se fue

Ahora empezaremos con nuestro show dijo koko

mikan la niña de los fosforos esta por comenzar paso ruka con un cartel tapándose la cara por vergüenza con youchi

que niño mas lindo dijo una señora

hay que ver de que se trata dijo otro

¿mikan la niña de los fosforos? dijo sumire (mejor permy)

Youchi se sento en el piso con el cartel

Que monada dijo una señora

Empezo a ponerse oscuro y empezo a nevar fuertemente

Que increíble dijo wakako

Esa nieve es por el alice de inchou dijo permy

Empezo a aparecer mikan y hikari empezo a tocar el violin un poco triste

Si no vendo alguno de estos fosforos mi tia me castigara dijo mikan ahí apareció hotaru con su arma baka golpeando a mikan

Como me gustaría estar como esas familias riendo dijo mikan y hikari tenso el violin

Alguien querra un fosforo para calentar su corazón dijo mikan , en ese momento natsume miraba todo lo que hacia

Mejor me calentare por el frio veo una chimenea siento su calor dijo mikan youchi se acerca y sopla

Youchan no deberías estar aquí dijo mikan sacándolo se molesto y saco fantasmas ,hikari toco algo mas alegre

Aléjense dijo mikan mostrando el palito y salio llamas hotaru le tiro un chorro de agua con su invento elefante

Las personas empezaron a reir y lo hicieron de nuevo

Howalon quiero comerte aunque sea una vez dijo mikan y se desmayo de mentira estaba actuando

mikan la niña de los fosforos costo un rabito

yo comprare dijo uno y otros

Comprate tu howalon dijo sumiré y wakako

Gracias dijo mikan

Niña dijo un señor a hikari

Hm dijo hikari

Tienes mucho talento deberías ir gakuen alice art dijo el señor

Lo tendre en cuenta

Después mikan invito a todos y dejo uno

Mikan no te lo comeras dijo inchou

No dijo mikan

Gracias por la ayuda hoy a sido un gran dia dijo mikan entregándole el howalon

Hm dijo natsume mirandola sin entender y viendo como se iba ,lo empezo a comer

Tenían razón fue lo que pensó y asi se dirigio al bus de regreso

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Mis amores va a empezar el festival alice dijo narumi

Si dijo todo el salón exceptuando a hikari natsume ruka y hotaru

Porque no se alegraran pensó mikan viendo como hikari se iba por la puerta y natsume y ruka por la ventana

Como es el festival dijo mikan

Ah cierto es tu primer festival dijo inchou

Pues es de cada habilidad dijo hotaru

Ahh dijo mikan

Todos vayan a sus respectivas habilidades dijo narumi retirándose

Como será fue el pensamiento de mikan

TERMINE DEJEN REVIEW SI NO ME DEJEN estare triste

PROXIMO CAPITULO aun no lo se

Jjeejejej pero lo hare lo antes posible


	8. Chapter 8

**AL SIGUIENTE DIA**

**Mis amores va a empezar el festival alice en unos días dijo narumi**

**Si dijo todo el salón exceptuando a hikari natsume ruka y hotaru**

**Porque no se alegraran pensó mikan viendo como hikari se iba por la puerta y natsume y ruka por la ventana**

**Como es el festival dijo mikan**

**Ah cierto es tu primer festival dijo inchou**

**Pues es de cada habilidad dijo hotaru**

**Ahh dijo mikan**

**Todos vayan a sus respectivas habilidades dijo narumi retirándose**

**Como será fue el pensamiento de mikan**

**Chapter 8**

EN LA NOCHE

Cuando la mayoría se estaba durmiendo se desata un incendio

¿Qué incendio? Dijo mikan saliendo de su habitación

Evacuen hay un incendio dijo yuu todos salieron algunos pequeños se quedaron estancados en su cuarto por las llamas y los estaban evacuando otros niños mayores que ellos

Como me gustaria tener un alice asi pensó mikan

Mi mama esta ahí dijo una niña

Ya niña no llores decía la robot

Porque llora? Pregunto mikan

Es que su video de su mama esta ahí y si no lo tiene no puede dormir dijo la robot

Yo lo traeré dijo mikan adentrándose a las llamas

EN OTRA PARTE DEL EDIFICIO

Natsume… dijo ruka

Ruka.. dijo natsume

Estas bien dijo ruka

Si dijo natsume mirando las llamas

Pero si estas traspirando dijo ruka

Esas llamas dan miedo ¿no? dijo natsume

Natsume ..dijo ruka

En ese momento alguien le tira un cocacho a natsume

¿Por qué? Dijo natsume mirando a hikari

No te preocupes ,estará bien dijo hikari y camino a las llamas apagándolas con el alice del agua y después desaparecio

Ella se preocupa por todos pensó ruka en anhelo de como seria ella y el casados ,con natsume con bastantes animales y se sonrojo por lo bella que se lo imaginaba pero despues

Ella sabe de pensó natsume y ruka

VOLVIENDO CON MIKAN

Ahí esta el video dijo mikan cogiéndolo y estaba por salir pero un palo con llamas no la dejaba salir hasta que llego alguien a salvarla

Hotaru fue lo único que dijo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

buenos días dijo una castaña que es mikan

buenos días hotaru gracias mi salvadora dijo mikan hasta que recibió un golpe

eres una irresponsable decía el invento de hotaru

estas molesta por favor perdóname dijo mikan

hotaru mostro un invento con puas y el invento hablo y dijo:

no jodas o te pinchare

ya llega jinno dijo un chico todos se sentaron y el entro

sakura usted se quería hacer la héroe ayer¿no? Para querer recibir una estrella dijo jinno

nunca paso por mi mente eso dijo mikan

pues no te va ha resultar dijo jinno cuando alguien se paro y hizo golpeo la mesa

ya me harte dijo hikari

minami siéntese dijo jinno

usted no me manda dijo hikari mirándolo amenazadoramente

pues yo soy su ….. profesor y me de mostrar respeto dijo jinno amenazándola con su varita

atrévase dijo hikari y jinno tiro un pequeño rayo y no le paso nada, y el se asusto

pues me voy hace mucho escandalo y no haga eso de nuevo dijo hikari y se fue dejando sorprendido a todo el salón menos a natsume que se había dormido pero despertó por el golpe de hikari y asi termino la clase

en el invernadero

donde esta el latigo frijol dijo Naru buscando

ahí esta dijo el saliendo para escapar pero se encontró con

noda sensei que hace por aquí dijo Naru

Naru cuantos años tienes dijo noda

Pues ..27 dijo Naru

Por fin dijo noda hasta que llego tsubasa y mikan

Cuando va hacer una clase desde que mikan llego no hizo ni una dijo tsubasa

Pues tienes razón vamos dijo noda y se fueron y en eso llego misaki sensei

Narumi de nuevo dijo misaki

Jjejeje hasta la próxima dijo escapando

Entonces lo haras de nuevo dijo misaki gritando

EN LA CLASE DE SA

Pues mikan te explicare hay cuatroel de la Niñez a medida que el niño va creciendo el alice desaparece, Difuso el alice puede usarse en cualquier momento pero con poco poder , Ilimitado el alice puede usarse por un breve periodo, pero con gran potencia. Limitado puede usarse en la cantidad que se desee y cuando sea, pero cada vez va disminuyendo la fuerza vital de la persona y el abuso puede provocar la pregunta dijo noda y mikan negó pero se quedo pensativa

Natsume y hikari son considerados como los mas poderosos de la academia tal vez ¿? Negó con la cabeza por que podría estar pensando en hikari porque es su amiga pero natsume busca pleito con ella mirando su ropa interior en su mente decía COMO VOY A ESTRA PENSANDO EN UN PERVERTIDO se dijo asi misma hasta que salio de sus pensamientos porque le llamaba nodachi

Vamos a practicar se estaba preparando ten cuidado capaz quede en el pasado o futuro por un tiempo dijo nodachi desapareciendo y mikan se le lanzo encima por el susto

A seme olvidaba decirte que tualice es una parte de ti es igual a la personalidad de uno pero después esta desapareciendo de nuevo y no pudo hacer nada y se quedo pensativa

Asi entonces entrenare se dijo asi misma puso una banderita de te reto

Entonces un chico le tiro un pedo se desmayo después un chico canto horrible y casi se le rompe los oídos después llego hikari y no le hizo nada porque ella le dijo

Soy muy peligrosa mikan mejor no y se fue ,luego

Que haces dijo natsume

Pues entrenar dijo mikan

Pero aunque lo hagas una o dos veces no lo podras hacer dijo el

A ti que te importa dijo mikan

Se su oponente dijo natsume a mochiage

Estas lista dijo mochi

Anulación dijo ella y salio volando ella por los aires

Bájame ya me dio miedo dijo ella

Mikan entonces como le hiciste connatsume si el es el mas poderoso dijo inchou

Entonces natsume te reto dijo ella y se empezo a quemar su trasero

Hay me quemo dijo ella y inchou trajo algo para apagar el fuego

Ya me voy dijo natsume haciendo un ademan de adiós

Igual nosotros dijo hotaru

EN EL MOMENTP DE QUE MIKAN Y NATSUME ESTABAN PELEANDO NODACHI Y NARUMI ESTABAN CONVERSANDO

Pues me encontré a una mujer con un bebe como 10 años en el pasado prosiguió Dijo que tenia que hacer un viaje largo y la dejaría con un pariente dijo noda

Noda sensei ire hablar con el director dijo Naru estaba caminando cuando secruzo con hikari y ella dijo

Usted sabe quien es y no lo dice dijo ella yéndose a quien sabe donde y el se sorprendio y el pronuncio

Es muy misteriosa y se dirigio donde la dirección

CON MIKAN HOTARU Y INCHOU

Espérenme dijo mikan corriendo donde hotaru para abrazarla pero ella le tiro su armabaka y uno casi le cae a jinno

Pero ahora que hace sakura al ser una sin estrella no le da para que haga cualquier cosa dijo jinno

Sensei me podría decir porque ella es la única que no se puede comunicar con el exterior dijo hotaru

Pues ella debe centrarse en sus estudios por que hasta hora mostro que es una inútil dijo jinno

Despreciable basura dijo hotaru

Que dijiste amenazándola con sus rayos

Usted siempre nos amenaza e intimida dijo hotaru

CALLATE dijo jnno tirándole unos rayos a hotaru pero alguien intervino

No le dije que no quería eso dijo hikari saliendo de los arboles

mina…na…mi dijo jinno con temor

yuki ,pantera ataca dijo hikari viendo a su huron convirtiéndose y perseguir a jinno

ayúdenme dijo jinno porque utilizaba su alice contra la pantera y no le hacia nada

estuvo gracioso pero como se pudo convertir dijo mikan cuando recibió un coscorrón

capaz no pueda ayudarte todo el tiempo y lo otro es un secreto dijo hikari y se fue desapareciendo

mikan hotaru vámonos dijo inchou

si dijo mikan y hotaru ya se encontraba caminando

como que capaz no pueda ayudarme todo el tiempo pensó mikan cuando se choco con un árbol

no pienses tanto dijo hotaru pero como ese huron se pudo convertir? penso

si dijo mikan persiguiéndola

EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES

No te hará nada el director si te castiga dijo misaki sensei

No lo llevare y regresare dijo narumi viendo las cartas

Es lo mejor pensó Naru

Alguien estaba viendo eso

Todo sigue su curso dijo hikari ya llevándose a yuki porque le dio un buen escarmiento a jinno

Vámonos dijo hikari a su huron yuki dirigiéndose a su habitación que les estará esperando hajime con todo destruido por el hambrepero cuando llego no encontró a hajime fue a la habitación de natsume

Esta hajime dijo hikari

Si dijo el señalándola

One chan te tardaste tanto que comencé a jugar con you chan para no aburrirme dijo hajime

Vámonos dijo hikari y hajime salio corriendo y voltio

Adiós dijo y se fue a la habitación de hikari

¿Qué paso? Pregunto hajime

Nada sigue su curso dijo hikari

Que bueno dijo hajime

Pues nos toca descansar dijo hikari pero sono su celular

De persona

Rosa negra tu misión será a las 10 pm te encuentro en el bosque norte ahí te lo explicare

Cerro su celular y vio a hajime

Hajime ire a hacer una misión mas tarde asi que quiero que duermas bien dijo hikari

Si dijo hajime

Hikari fue al closet saco un short negro , un sudadera negra , unas botas largas los puso en su cama se fue a bañar se las puso y luego saco una caja bajo su cama lo habrio y encontró una mascara que tapaba toda la cara era ploma ytena petalos de rosas negras en el lado derecho se lo puso se despidió de hajime y le dijo a yuki que la cuidara se fue donde estaba acordado y no se encontró connadie se sento y espero sentada en la rama de un árbol porque se había adelantado 20 minutos hasta que llego persona

Rosa negra tu misión será…..

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "LA MISION"

LEAN PORFAVOR SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA Y SIGAN LEYENDO

JJEJEJEJE JINNO LLORANDO

QUIEREN VERLO PUES MAS DE 10 REVIEWS Y LO HARE

(WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA)RISA SINIESTRA XD


End file.
